


All These Years

by sunshinedaya



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, PeterMJ - Freeform, Spideychelle, Zendaya - Freeform, spideychellewillrise2k19suckas, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedaya/pseuds/sunshinedaya
Summary: 《𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚞𝚕𝚕 𝚎𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚌𝚝, 𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚎 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚋𝚢 𝚌𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚊 𝚌𝚊𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚘 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎, 𝚍𝚞𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚘𝚛 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐. 》~𝚊♛.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 《𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚞𝚕𝚕 𝚎𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚌𝚝, 𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚎 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚋𝚢 𝚌𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚊 𝚌𝚊𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚘 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎, 𝚍𝚞𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚘𝚛 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐. 》  
> ~𝚊♛.

ALL THESE YEARS

_ “Just do it you idiot.”  _

_ Even at the tender age of thirteen, Michelle Jones added a touch of sarcasm and dash of lighthearted degradation to every sentence she formed. For the most part, everyone knew not to take her insults to heart because--as hurtful as it might have been--it’s just the way that she was and, most likely, how she’ll always be. But in this instance, Peter Parker wasn’t so sure. And to be quite frank, he was a little terrified of her. It wasn’t because of her quick comebacks nor was it the fact that she towered over him like a skyscraper (thanks a lot, puberty,) although those were on the list. But he was terrified because she was a girl and, despite their adolescence, she was just so…chill. It was like no matter what they did, she was always ten steps ahead of their eighth grade class and five steps ahead of some of their teachers. Honestly, Peter didn’t even know that much about Michelle but by the way she carried herself he was sure she knew how the world worked better than anyone else and, God, how intimidating that was. _

_ “Are-are you s-sure you’re okay with this?” Peter stumbled over his words as he watched Michelle’s silhouette inch closer and closer towards him. He so badly wanted her to say she wasn’t okay with this, that she’d rather wait it out. That way he’d have a scapegoat without hearing Flash’s big mouth call him a coward or a loser for the rest of eternity. _

_ It wasn’t that he didn’t want to kiss her, he did. Well, to be honest, he was fourteen years old and wanted to kiss any girl, really. He just couldn’t help but overthink it. _

_ ‘Is this her first kiss?’ _

_ ‘What if it’s not and I sucks?’ _

_ ‘What if it IS and I sucks?’ _

_ ‘Will this be one of those first kiss horror  _

_ stories that she’ll tell years later from now?’ _

_ ‘Is she really OKAY with this?’ _

_ ‘What if I do something wrong?’ _

_ His heart was racing and even in this dark closet Michelle could tell his face was flushed. He tried to move backwards, but when you’re stuck in a cramped closet there’s only so far you can go.; _

_ “Jesus Christ, Parker.” Michelle unraveled her arms that were crossed over her chest and put her hands on Peter’s shoulders. “You have fifteen seconds to tell me no or I’m going to do it myself.” Michelle said firmly.  _

_ Peter didn’t know it was possible, but somehow his mouth became drier than it ever was. He used about twelve of his fifteen seconds wisely and thought about if he was ready to do this. His eyes searched around the room, not looking for anything in particular, before they fell back to Michelle.  He took a deep breath and didn’t say a word.  _

_ ‘You got this, Peter,’ His self-conscious reassured him. That was until, of course, Michelle started inching closer towards his. It felt like a scene off of a movie, like time had somehow slowed down. _

_ ‘No you don’t, not you don’t, no you don’t,  _

_ no you don’t no you don’t, not you do-”  _

_ He repeated his mantra until Michelle pressed her lips against his.  _

_ For some reason, despite him knowing what was about to happen, it took him by surprise. He stood there for a moment in utter shock at what was happening, but soon he closed his eyes. Deep down he was still freaking out, he had no idea what he was doing, but he couldn’t help but feel comfortable. _

_ “Okay, your seven minutes are over.” Flash said from the other-side of the door, but neither one of them parted ways until the door swung open. Flash’s mouth dropped, Peter looked down at the ground shyly, and Michelle’s usual confidence somehow seemed to disappear.  _

_ Without a word, Michelle pushed passed Flash and made her way to whatever room that was the farthest from Peter Parker. _

_ *** _

_ “Michelle?” Michelle heard her name being called, but she refused to answer. “Michelle are you alright?” The person persisted once more despite Michelle’s attempt to ignore them. She just wanted to be alone, but clearly the person couldn’t read the very intense social cues, so she (mistakenly) ignored her better judgement and turned around. “Are you going home?” Liz Allan tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and stepped closer towards Michelle. Even though it was dark outside Michelle could still see the soft sparkle in Liz’s eyes that she always seemed to have no matter who she was talking to. It was as if her eyes and the stars were constantly at war to see who could shine the brightest. She put her hand on Michelle’s arm and gave it a gentle a squeeze causing Michelle to flinch. “Hey, are you okay? Did anything happen? Should I call my parents?” Her mind suddenly wandering to the worst possible scenario. Michelle just shook her head in response, but it wasn’t particularly reassuring considering Michelle seemed to be avoiding eye contact.  _

_ “No,” Michelle cleared her throat and self-consciously ran her hand through her wild, frizzy curls while focusing on Liz’s looser, but neater ones. “I just have to go home. I’m not feeling too well.” She rubbed her stomach as Liz rose one of her eyebrows while crossing her arms over her chest.  _

_ “Are you sure? Because my parents are literally right across the street watching. I could shut the party down if you’d like.” Liz said nonchalantly. Her parents were cool, but she was only fifteen and there was no way they were letting a bunch of high school students in their house unsupervised.   _

_ “I’m fine.”  She said in her usual dry tone. She noticed Liz parting her lips to say something else, but thankfully she was saved by her mother’s nearly blinding headlights. Quickly, Michelle leaped off the front porch, completely disregarding the 3 steps that were in front of her, and sped-walked to her mother’s car.  _

_ “Hey,” her mother greeted while watching her daughter frantically fastening her seatbelt. “Is everything alright?”  _

_ “Yep, everything’s fine. You know me though, can’t be around my peers for more than an hour without feeling both physically and mentally exhausted.” Michelle made an attempt at a self-deprecating joke only to get a sigh from her mother as she pulled away from Liz’s property. As much as she loved her daughter she couldn’t deny the fact that her social skills sucked and while most parents wanted to keep their newly freshman kid away from a high school party she hoped that this one would give a slight nudge in the right social direction. Plus it didn’t hurt that she watched Liz grow up and she’s always been a great kid.  _

_ “Oh. Well, I’m glad you went and if you didn’t like it then you don’t have to go to another. You know that right?” Yes, Mrs. Jones was disappointed that her daughter didn’t open up socially the way she wanted her to, but she also didn’t want to pressure her. _

_ “Yes, I know.”  _

_ *** _

_ “Chelley!!” Michelle’s father greeted her with the nickname that he (so graciously) carried out through her entire adolescence. “How was the..party?” He trailed off, almost forgetting what he was talking about, as his eyes followed his daughter who raced by him.  _

_ “MEH,” She responded but she was already taking the stairs two by two before he could ask why it was just ‘meh.’ _

_ “Madison,” Michelle spoke softly to the door that stood between the hallway and her older sister’s room while struggling to catch her breath. You see, she had the physical appearance of someone who could easily be mistaken as “in shape,” but looks can be deceiving.  _

_ “What?” Madison yelled from the other end which Michelle took as an invitation to come into the room. _

_ “Um,” Michelle ran her hands down the sides of her jeans while allowing her eyes to roam around the room. She looked down at her feet and watched her right shoe frantically brush against her left one. God, her mom was gonna kill her for wearing them inside the house. “I need you to, uh, straighten... my hair…” She cleared her throat and silently watched as her sister side eyed her.  _

_ “Whyyy?” Madison asked in a sing-song tone. She was extremely into cosmetology, especially with the increasing popularity of the beauty guru community on YouTube, but something felt off. Especially since she’s been trying to get Michelle to be her test subject for years now, but Michelle never really cared enough about her appearance to actually go through with it.  _

_ “You know,” Michelle touched the ends of her hair. “I start high school tomorrow. New school, new me.” She let out an awkward, breathy chuckle and shrugged before taking a seat on the edge of Madison’s bed.  _

_ “Huh,” Madison squinted her eyes and sat in silence for a minute or so. She definitely wasn’t buying what her sister was trying to sell, but she also wasn’t stupid enough to pass up this opportunity. So she went along with it, but she was sure to ask questions later.  _

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚎𝚗𝚓𝚘𝚢!
> 
> 𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚔 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚎 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛  
> 𝚒𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 @𝚣𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚢𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚖𝚙𝚊𝚌𝚝  
> ~𝚊♛

All TheseYears

 

_“Oh my God! Look at my baby!” Michelle’s mother put her hands over her mouth when she saw her youngest daughter get to the bottom of the stairs. Michelle shifted uncomfortably while pushing a piece of her sleek hair behind her ear. “You just look so...different.” Her mother smiled slightly while running her hands through her daughters hair. In the pit of her stomach she felt some form of happiness or excitement. No, scratch that, she felt hope. Yes, that's what it was. She was hopeful that today would be the day where her beautiful, funny, extremely reserved daughter would allow herself to open up. Maybe this year, and the school years to come, would be different from the rest. “N-not different in a bad way,” Mrs. Jones clarified after seeing the look on Michelle’s face. “But also not different as in better than before. Just different.” Michelle stood there quietly and although she hadn’t said a single word--it was obvious that she felt uncomfortable. She hadn’t even left the house yet and she was already considering dumping her head in some water to get her usual curls back._

_“Mom, it’s 6:40 in the morning, please,” Madison pushed passed Michelle who was blocking the walkway. “It’s too early for this--and Michelle, I’d suggest you stop standing there like an idiot and get going or else you’ll be walking to school!” Madison grunted while flinging her sling-bag over her shoulder and walked towards the front door._

_“You better fix your attitude! I don’t know what’s wrong with you walking around my house like you got a problem,” Their mother said sternly. Madison always has been a bitter Betty early in the morning, especially on school days, but no matter how old she got her mother never allowed her to walk out, in or throughout her house with an attitude. “but she’s right you better get going before you’re late. Stay safe and I love you both.” She said while stretching out her arms--clearly wanting a warm embrace. Only for her daughters to pause and stare at each other in return._

_“I can’t believe I spent 18 months in total carrying you both around in MY stomach, 21 hours of combined labor pains, clothed, fed, and kept you,” She dropped one arm and pointed to her oldest daughter. “Sheltered for 17 years and you,” She shifted her body weight and pointed towards Michelle “and you for 14 years but neither one of you want to thank me with a hug.”_

_Michelle furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head. “But… my birthday isn’t until next week.”_

_“Close enough,” Her mother mumbled before grabbing both of their arms and forcefully pulling them in for a hug. To top it off, since they didn’t want to be good children, she grabbed Michelle’s face and pressed a kiss right cheek, making sure to leave a faint (but still noticeable) lipstick stain. Michelle tried desperately to free herself but tragically failed while Madison took it as an opportunity to run to her car before her mother could get her.  “You can run but remember you live here! I’ll get you sometime!” She felt pleased with herself as she watched Michelle walk out of the house unaware of the kiss mark. A part of her wanted to let her keep it there, but she knew a lipstick stain from her mommy wouldn't get her "in" with the "it" crowd. Especially for a group of freshmen. So despite wanting to get her payback, she followed her to the door and yelled for her to wipe her cheek off. Michelle looked in the side mirror and put her hand on her cheek, forcefully wiping the stain off while getting into the passenger's seat._

_A small grin made it onto their mother’s face as she watched them back out of the driveway. Her baby’s were growing up and as scary as that was for her, she couldn’t have loved them more than she already had._

_~~~_

_“Madison Jones,” A male’s voice called from behind the two sisters as they walked from the parking lot to the school’s courtyard--or the “pit” as Madison referred to it. Only moments later an arm followed and was placed around Madison’s shoulders. She looked down at the hand and rolled her eyes before shrugging it off. “Come on good looking; don’t do me like that,” He sucked air through his teeth and scurried in front of Madison so she wouldn’t be able to walk away from him. “Or at least tell me who your friend is,” The boy licked his lips and then smiled while his eyes traveled to Michelle. He lifted his hand and put a strand of her silky, pressed out hair through his fingers. Without her realizing it, she stepped behind Madison, using her as a human shield. For a person who rarely shows her fear, she couldn’t help but have it written all over her face. She already felt uncomfortable and a bit on edge with her new appearance, but having this six-foot-something beanstalk lurking at her like she was some kind of fresh meat wasn’t helping any. ”I’m Mars.” He smirked while holding his hand out to shake, but only to get a weird tingly sensation in return._

_“Um, ouch!” He shook his hand before looking down at it. If he had fair skin that would’ve left a very noticeable red mark._

_“She’s my little sister and she’s thirteen you perv.” Madison glared while grabbing Michelle’s hand and pushing pass Mars._

_“Say no more.” He said after a sudden coughing fit. He was taken aback that she was only a freshman, but nevertheless he didn’t want any parts of that case._

_Michelle’s looked behind her and watched as he walked backwards—surrendering with both of his hands up. Slowly, Michelle’s eyes scanned the ground as she trailed behind her sister._

_“That’s Mars. He’s virtually harmless but he is annoying and constantly looking for a girl to scoop. I don’t want you talking to him.” Madison let go of Michelle’s hand, but continued leading the way to the pit. “Hey, keep your head up.” Madison said once they got there. She pursed her lips together and patted her younger sister’s shoulder before continuing to speak. “I’m going to go find my friends; you’re welcome to come with if you want.” She took Michelle’s scoff as a no and rolled her eyes. “Fine then. I’ll just see you at the end of the day, but try talking to someone. Don’t be weird or anything.” She wrapped one arm around Michelle’s neck and pulled her in for a hug before leaving Michelle to her lonesome._

_For a moment Michelle just stood in the middle of the pit and took in the scenery. ‘Midtown School of Science and Technology’ was proudly plastered on the top of the building and freshly trimmed bushes were spread horizontally along the front lawn. On her right, there were picnic tables (that overflowed with teenagers) sporadically placed, but somehow, some way, they seemed to be placed perfectly. While on her left there were a few more tables that surrounded a lengthy white pole that held up the school’s flag along with the American Flag._

_‘Freaking Americans’ She sneered lowly. There wasn’t a single school that she’s gone to that hasn’t had the flag plastered somewhere on the field. Soon enough, her eyes fell on the scrawny little white boy who she shared her first kiss with. He viciously hurled his arm from left to right (and vise-versa) in what she believed to be in her direction. But at the moment she couldn’t get herself to wave back; let alone as enthusiastically as he was. She froze in her place like an ice sculpture, but the inside of her felt like it was on fire. Like she was melting into her own weird pool of emotions; a part of her felt excited which was weird on in itself while another part of her felt nervous. Was he going to talk about the kiss? Was it that big of a deal to him? Was it that big of a deal to her? Or was it just because it was her_ **_first_ ** _kiss?_

_‘Get it together, Michelle’ She thought to herself and shifted her body weight. It seemed as if her pool had stiffened back up, but now it was making her feel uncomfortable. She had never put that much thought into Loser Parker before and she, honestly, wasn’t looking forward to starting now. She felt odd and despite her nearly being a genius, she could only describe it as feeling ‘icky.’ Like she needed some kind of emotional shower. But nevertheless, she still couldn’t seem to ignore him the way she so desperately wanted to. The way she used to before the kiss._

_She didn’t show any eagerness nor excitement, but she lifted her hand and took a deep breathe._

_Who knew a wave could take so much out of her?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚎𝚗𝚓𝚘𝚢!
> 
> 𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚔 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚎 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛  
> 𝚒𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 @𝚣𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚢𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚖𝚙𝚊𝚌𝚝  
> ~𝚊♛

_ “Hi Peter!”  _

 

_ It took everything in Michelle’s power for her mouth not to drop. Of course he wasn’t waving to her, but instead to his precious Liz. Michelle couldn’t even pretend to be shocked because everyone knew Peter has liked Liz since the beginning of time. Well, not the beginning of time exactly, but ever since she moved two doors down from him while she was in the fourth grade and he was in the third and despite her being a grade above him they always seemed pretty inseparable. Or at least that was how it seemed to Michelle. Before her family moved a few blocks away, Michelle lived in the same neighborhood as them--along with Ned and Flash--and she’d always see the  _ _ quartet playing at the neighborhood’s playground together.  _

 

_ This was before they forgot about the concept of cooties so, Flash being Flash, he spent most of his time making fun of Peter for inviting a girl to play with them. Peter was never one to be argumentative, but Michelle vividly remembered seeing him stick up for Liz on multiple occasions and in return she’d let him ride her bike. Looking back at it, it was actually quite cute because Peter wasn’t aware that he liked Liz. There wasn’t no feelings, no coming of age pressures to get a girlfriend. Everything just seemed like a natural friendship.  _

 

_ But boy oh boy, when he crush did start to develop for Liz, he started to become aware all at once. It was like those years of wholesome, adolescent friendship disappeared. It was like he hardly knew the beautiful girl that stood before him. He could barely speak without stuttering or muster up the courage to talk to her without feeling stupid or like an overly eager idiot--which in hindsight made it a bit more understandable as to why he seemed so frantic while waving.  _

 

_ But when Michelle turned around and saw a bright-eyed and bushy tailed Liz waving back almost as eager a Peter Parker was; she became all too aware that Liz didn’t think he looked like a goofy, lame dork. Instead she thought it was endearing and honestly? Deep down that made Michelle feel like crap.  _

 

_ “Hey Michelle!” Liz smiled and skipped past Michelle. “I’m on my way to talk to Peter and Ned if you want to come with.” She turned around and walked backwards while using her thumb to point to where Peter and Ned stood.  _

 

_ “With those two losers?” She slipped defensively without giving her words much thought. “I think I’ll just find my way to first period, but thank you.” She glanced behind Liz once more, but now saw the two nerds who were now preoccupied with some kind of Lego structure. “I’m gonna go now.” She cut the conversation short before Liz had the chance to persist and made her way towards the double doors and entered the building.  _

 

_ ‘Can this school get any bigger?’ She thought to herself  as she watched a sea of, what looked like a mix of confused and overzealous freshman, bombard and over populate the poor teachers that were on guidance duty. Sure, they were smiling and on the outside seemed enthusiastic to start the new school year, but Michelle couldn’t imagine how they felt on the inside. So many voices, so many different questions coming from different directions. She could scream and she wasn’t even the one being bombarded. Just the mere thought of having fifty students in your face at once made her antsy--she didn’t even like having one student in her face. With that being said, Michelle took her schedule out of her bag. Today she only had 4 classes; Band and English in the morning, Lunch, and then Math and Gym in the afternoon. _

 

_ ‘503’ Michelle’s lips parted as she read the room where her band class would be held. It should be easy finding the room considering there were  _ **_literally_ ** _ room numbers and arrows pointing in almost every direction of the school. All she had to do was find the 500 wing and she’d be fine. She walked past the crowd of students and shook her head in disbelief. She understood that it was the first day of school, but she couldn’t understand how students could get lost.  _

 

_ Just. Read. The. Signs. _

  
  


_ *** _

 

_ “Hi Michelle,” Michelle turned around once she heard her name and watched Ned shyly give her a small smile along with a wave. In return, she gave him a small head nod as she rose her eyebrows. “So,” Ned inched closer, “would you mind if Me and Peter sit next to you? It looks like you’re the only person in this class that we actually know--or that actually likes us.” He let out breathy, slightly embarrassed, chuckle. Michelle squinted her eyes and furrowed her brows; Ned and Peter have never been embarrassed about not knowing anybody--or so she thought. To her it seemed like they were in their own little geeky world.  _

 

_ “Does it look like my name is on those chairs?” She scoffed. “You can do whatever you want, Ned. Don’t be so scary.” Without another word, she went back to the book that she brought from home while Ned turned around and signaled Peter over.  _

  
  


_ “M-Michelle,” Peter tripped over his words and cleared his throat. He still felt kind of weird about yesterday, but it was bothering him even more that he didn’t know if Michelle was good or not. She just ran off without a word and when he was waving to her she blew him off. “How are you?”  _

 

_ Michelle closed her book, but kept her thumb in the middle as her bookmark. “Good?” She stated more as question rather than an answer. She was starting to feel suspicious of Peter’s sudden interest in her wellbeing. “Why do you care?” She slouched down into her seat. Despite what her body language may scream; she honestly wasn’t trying to sound harsh. But at the same time it wasn’t like he asked her before. _

 

_ “I-I was just wondering that’s all.” Peter squeaked and slapped his hand on top of his forehead. ‘Stupid puberty,’ He thought. _

 

_ “Well, I have to go to the bathroom before class starts...I’ll uh, be right back.” Ned faced Peter’s direction before getting up and slapping Peter on his leg. He widened his eyes, trying to say “Dude!” without the words actually leaving his mouth. _

 

_ In return, Peter’s eyes widened in the same fashion, but this time to say “I’m trying!” Ned shook his head in dissatisfaction, rose from his chair and scooted pass Peter. Ned was far from a Fabio when it came to girls, in fact if he was in Peter’s situation he’d probably pee his pants by now. However, he was one heck of a half hypeman, half wingman and as both he hated to see Peter strike out (like he usually did) so this time he was going to make sure he did better. Plus, that way he could live vicariously through Peter’s love life.  _

  
  


_ Ned had only left for three minutes before their band teacher made him come inside after watching him stare at Peter and Michelle. It was a painfully long three minutes for both Peter and Michelle  _ **_and_ ** _ Ned. Peter sat their awkwardly watching his two thumbs circle around each other over and over again while Michelle sat their engulfed in her book. One could say she forgot that Peter--scratch that--that the entire class was there. Which clearly, was the problem.  _

 

_ “Hey, I’m back.” Ned stood next to the end seat. “Hey Peter, do you think I could sit there and you sit in the middle?” He started. “I drank a lot of water before class and...well, you know.” He shrugged.  _

 

_ Peter looked at the seat next to him. The seat  _ **_next_ ** _ to Michelle and then back at Ned. For a guy that was so smart he was oblivious to Ned’s plan, but nonetheless that was his friend and he wasn’t going to stand in the way of him and his peeing needs so he switched seats.  _

 

_ *** _

 

_ Band class was boring like most classes on the first day of school. All the teacher did was read the syllabus and state the same obnoxiously long list of classroom rules that faculty has drilled into their heads since Kindergarten. Long story short, Peter was more than happy that the bell rung, but he wasn’t leaving this classroom until he said something to Michelle. _

 

_ “So..” He started. “Mi-Michelle… you hair. It’s different.” _

 

_ ‘Different Parker? That’s the best you could come up with?’ _

  
  



End file.
